The major goal of the research is to investigate the neurobiology of schizophrenia by integrating clinical, neurobehavioral, neuroanatomic and neurophysiologic measures of brain function. The emphasis is on interdisciplinary translational research from the behavioral to the molecular level. This is achieved through the application of genetic strategies and melecular neuropathology probes. We focus on temporalimbic function by evaluating memory, emotion processing and olfaction across paradigms. A lifespan perspective on the disorder permits examination of neurodevelopmental and neurodegenerative processes. The moderating role of sex differences in healthy people and in patients' clinical presentation and course permits evaluation of hormonal effects on brain function.